simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Republic of Plato
Plato, officially named the Democratic Republic Of Plato, was a unitary presidential republic located on the south of the Fortuna Donna peninsula region, on the Paova Major continent in the world of Kebir Blue from the years 3018 to 3179. The Republic was led by Devlin since December 3018. It was a member of the Soviet Federation since 3020 and chaired the federation from 3025 to 3030, 3053 to 3060, and 3133-3137. Devlins federation political party also ran a Coalition government in the Soviet Parliament from 3154-3160 under the party Clann na Poblachta. 'History of the Republic' Prior to years of the Republic Plato was an autocratic kingdom with a military dictatorship. General Charles Lanertol had came to power through bloody coup d'etat, when he executed the old constitional monarch, King Robert III and the Prime minister George Hertez in 2986. General Charles Walther Lanertol soon became the self appointed absolute monarch of the United Kingdom of Plato in late 2987 and took the title King Charles I. This self-appointment marked the beginning of Lanertolist Plato. During this time he appointed and dismissed puppet premiers who were loyal to him and his subsequent right wing party experiment, the National Peoples Party or Falanj Party (meaning phalange or literally phalanx, was a strongly monarchist and authoritarian fascist party, that was directly controlled by Lanertol and had very little influence in affairs of state). During his almost thirty year dictatorship, Lanertol enjoyed almost complete support from the military, which led to the brutal repression of six major rebellions in the years 2990, 2997, 3004, 3011, 3013, and 3014. He rule was most renowned for centralising government after sporadic fall of numerous govenments and different ruling factions during the reign of King Robert III. During his rule, the economy showed slow progress and the population shifted from a meer 4000000 to 8600000. He expanding the military from almost 30,000 troops to 200,000, and he oversaw the victory of Platoan forces in the Second Ezovian Civil war and the Eirean War. His rule was also extremely corrupt as he embezzled aid into the military and other close government officials who supported his regime. He also gave very important government positions to close family members and friends. He regime was a clear example of lack of democracy, freedom of speech and freedom of movement. His secret police, the Platoan Civil Intervention Bureau (PCIB) was widely hated among middle and working class peoples in Plato. Lanertol influence was growing weaker by the early 3010s and the peoples hatred of his fascist authoritarianism was growing more and more. In early 3016 due to Lanertol's old age (73) he took ill and decided that for the time being he could not rule effectively. He then handed over the reigns of power to his Chancellor, for the first time since he came to power. Chancellor Konrad Ocato became sole leader of the country and the acting decision maker. In early 3017, Lanertols doctors made it public that Lanertol would not survive the sickness that he had for at least three months already. With that in mind, the moderately popular Konrad Ocato announced a series of reforms in a document that later became known as the Ocato Doctrine and began the popular process that was known as the Orwell Spring. The reforms included the reopening of the Assembly and Senate, disbanding of the PCIB and the repeal of anti-freedom laws put in place by Lanertol in 2995. A week before before the opening of the Assembly, Lanertol surprisely recovered and ordered the PCIB to arrest Ocato and his followers and ordered the Army corps to to stop the Orwell Spring support rallies, "by any means necessary." This order was given by Lanertol himself and he gave the commanders of the Army corps authorisation to use live rounds on the rallyers who quickly became protestors once more. This order resulted in the Urecia massacre in the city of Pipurford. Sporadic fighting soon erupted in Orwell between the supporters of Ocato and the Army corps, of which the Army corps soon defeated in late April of 3017. The defeat of the Ocatos supporters in Orwell soon prompted many more uprisings in the cities of Arasi, Taft, Bakeree, San Leandro, Belvilleford and Saragoaford, aswell as much of the northern countryside of Plato. The weakness of some of the Army corps in these cities to suppress popular protest prompted many left wing organisations to join the uprisings and formed many different factions with various democratic, socialist and communist ideologies. In early May, Konrad Ocato was arrested in Orwell by the PCIB, aswell as many more of his followers who were rounded up and shot by the army corps in the streets. Ocato himself was shot himself by firing squad two days later. It was now seen that what was now regarded nationwide as a revolution had no supreme leader and again looked like it was going to fail once more. But in August 3017, after a daring raid on a Army corp barracks in the town of Pelandino on NorthWest Plato, by a group of militamen, lead by a young Socialist Sergeant. Devlin, the revolution soon began to gain morale once more. Devlin was born in 2994 in the city of Arasi. His father was a Platoan Army Captain from 2991-2995 and his mother was a doctor. When Devlin was three years old in 2997, his father was executed on orders from Lanertol for leading the 2997 Arasi Rebellion and Devlin was therefore raised by his mother in the city of Arcadia (2997-2999) and then the town of Belpassa (2999-3008). Devlin joined the Platoan Army when he was 17 and served in the Eirean War 3008-3011, were he attained the rank of Sergeant. In early 3011 when victory was near for the Platoan forces, he disobeyed an order of executing thirty-five Eiranetion peasants suspected of being insurgents and was sentenced to three years in a labor camp from 3011 to 3014. When Devlin got out of prison he joined the illegal Socialist Party and was a member until it was disbanded in 3016. When the uprising soon occurred in early 3017, Devlin, like many other young revolutionaries, took up arms against their brutal Dictator. He lead the successful Victorin Army Barracks Raid in the town of Pelandino and returned to the rebel held "Free City of Taft" a hero. He was soon invited to the Transitional National Liberation Council (TNLC), which was formed a month previous. The TNLC was made up of mostly of Older men who had participated in the failed uprisings of the 2990s and the 3000s and commanded volunteers from the city of Taft, Bouldergrad, Boru and most of the surrounding countryside. These rebel forces were commanded by the council and a few army officers who had defected at the start of the uprising. The volunteers were renamed the National Liberation Army After a week on the council, Devlin left after stating "these men are trying to kill Lanertol with meer words." That September, Devlin had amassed a force of 2500 leftist volunteers in the southern city of Belvilleford which was occupied formally by government troops numbering around 10,000. Despite outnumbered, Devlin launched an attack on government buildings and other targets, beginning the 2 week long Battle of Belvilleford. Despite the air bombardment from the Platoan Armed forces directly ordered by Lanertol, Devlins forces, directly led by him, strategically defeated the government forces and took over 1000 prisoners. Belvilleford and the surrounding land of Mal Puento was now under the control of Devlin and his forces, which after the battle, were renamed the Democratic Socialist Peoples Liberation Army of Plato (DSPLA). On the 28th September the TNLC proposed to Devlin the Unification of their individually controlled zones. Devlin ageed and now headed the TNLC as chairman and Supreme Commander, aswell as Generalissimo of the DSPLA. In early October however, the situation came to a stalemate as the Platoan army officers and soldiers that remained loyal to Lanertol set up the Ring of Steel 65 miles from the capital on a protective perimeter. The mastermind behind this strategy was General John von Lepderferg who was later promoted to Field Marshall by Lanertol on the perimeters first successive few months. Devlin and the TNLC Councillor/General Henry Lueterdan devised a daring military manouvre that sought to flank the Lanertolist Ring of Steel. The plan was to simply use the vast naval resouces left behind at the city of belvilleford and the naval ports of Ordina and Mousle to attempt a series of amphibious landings on such strategic points on the coast as Coastal cities of Nolangrad and Arcadia, ports of Arran, Victorin and of course the extremely fortified and iconic centre of Lanertolist military loyalism, Klinton Bar. The plan was to known as the "Lueterdan Plan" or "Operation Tremendous Feat". The operation would be commanded by Devlin on the Ground and by Lueterdan from the "Free city of Taft." Despite heavy casualties on the fronts of Pensa Mocca, Clacton, Harrington and the extreme street fighting in the city metropolis of Lanertol City (the name was given to the city after a massacre of Human rights activists in 2989), the Lueterdan Plan was prepared for without hesitation, and on the New years day 3018, the rebel forces launched a huge amphibious assault on the Platoan South-Eastern coastline. The rebels soon captured the desired cities of Arcadia, Nolangrad, the ports of Victorin and Arran. But the fortified city of Klinton Bar put up a devastating counter-attack on the beachs around the village. The Liberation Experditionary Force (LEF) as it came to be known during the operation was dealt severe blows in Klinton Bar alone, with over 15% of the combined strength of each task force (for each strategic target), confirmed casualties by the second week of the battle. Klinton Bar would soon become one of the most famous and Historic sites in Platoan history as over 32,000 of the LEF's total 178,000 were killed. The cause of such fierce resistence was Field Marshal Von Lepderferg's decision to use Klinton Bar as the Lanertolist Army's outpost to the south east. In which a vast 90,000 loyalist soldiers from nearby Fort Freemont would occupy and keep the coast under control from suspected enemy attacks. The flaw for this plan was, that Von Lepderferg belief that a rebel backed amphibious assault would not be possible until late 3018, meant that attention was turned to making a break through in the main northern fronts. On the 16th Feburary the Battle of Klinton Bar was over, with Devlin's LEF controlling the entire village and surrounding countryside. The main aid to the rebel fighters during the battle was the cutting off of loyalist supply lines when Fort Freemont was taken by Rebels from Arcadia and Nolangrad, therefore pushing the loyalist Klinto Bar fighters into a pocket, which was easily defeated. 49,000 loyalist soldiers were taken prisoner. The Loyalist Stronghold in the Capital of Orwell was now surrounded from both East and West, and the Ring of Steel was now compromised. Lanertol, now desperate gave Field Marshal Von Lepderferg supreme command over the military and appointed General Hoolawitz (Von Lepderferg's quatermaster general) as Head of the Government. Von Lepderfergs last move was to create a another, smaller defensive perimeter around Orwell (32 miles around the city). The eastern and western perimeter was to be commanded by individual loyalist commander i.e. the Eastern perimeter was commanded by General Ope and the Western perimeter by, Colonel Pwepilist. These front lines witnessed heavy bombardments and dogfights in the air and the loyalist commanders became more and more stretched. In October 3rd 3018, Lanertol fearing a unconditional defeat, vowed to destroy the rebels and their zones by launching a nuclear strike with missiles acquired in the early 3000's. The Generals however refused to support this action and fearing a military coup, Lanertol desisted. On the 29th October after months of harsh fighting and stalemate, the rebels broke through the western perimeter around the town of Flims and caused the collapse of the entire perimeter. The Generals ordered there men to retreat to Orwell as fast as possible, with the exception of General Hoolawitz and General Ope who ordered that all officers and soldiers to surrender to the advancing Socialists from the West for fears that they would be executed by the right-wing rebel contingents in the East. General Hoolawitz, as prime minister of the Militray government, announced to the loyalist High Command of his intention to sign an armistice or even unconditional surrender if need be. Once Lanertol heard of this "betrayal" he ordered a hit squad of experienced PCIB assassins and hitmen to assassinate General Hoolawitz before he reached Orwell. Hoolawitz and his personal bodyguard of 3 soldiers and an officer was ambushed and executed on a road between Walther International Airport and Orwell. General Ope and his mistress were also taken from their bed on the night of 9th November and hung from a tree in the front garden of the Royal Palace in the City Centre of Orwell. Field Marshal Von Lepderferg was in turn appointed Prime Minister of Plato. On the 13th November the TNLC and Devlin ordered the attack on the City of Orwell for which more the 146,000 rebels were involved while only 43,000 loyalists were left to resist. Despite such numbers, loyalist snipers in the east of the city, decimated rebel squads. The officer in charge of the eastern advance was Colonel Wolfgang Locarno, a prominent separatist and right winger who joined the TNLC at the start of the uprisings. Amazingly his main concern was not to rid the city of loyalist pockets of resistance but rather beat Devlin Socialist DSPLA militias, to the government buildings, for which the occupying force would therefore control the fate of the future government. His plan would not succeed however as the popularity of Devlin and his militias caused th local population of each district to rise up and hold hostage up to 2000 loyalist troops, in which were handed over to the rebels. Street fighting continued until early December and on the 15th the DSPLA militia had taken the city centre and government buildings, holding about 70% of the entire city, while the remaining rebels under Locarno, were held back by many isolated pockets of loyalists. Peace in Orwell was evident since the morning of the 16th of December and that afternoon the leader of the High Command of the loyalist armies, Field Marshal Von Lepderferg and also Colonel Pwepilist surrendered to the Socialist forces, and where spared immediate execution on the order of Devlin. An additional 23,000 loyalist soldiers and officers surrendered to both DSPLA and NLA forces. In which, on order of some counsellors on the TNLC, up to 3000 were executed by NLA forces under the command of Colonel Wolfgang Locarno. This massacre which happened in the downtown Orwell district, Hamisol, became known as the "Hamisol Incident." On the 18th of December however, Devlin and General Henry Lueterdan put forward an Armistice to Field Marshal Von Lepderferg, in which he signed the surrender of all Loyalist forces to Charles Lanertol in Plato and abroad. What was known as the Platoan Civil War to moderates such as the TNLC or the "Pelandino Revolution" or more commonly known as the Platoan Revolution to the majority of Platoan people was now completed. The most spectacular event that occured on the 18th however was the capture of Lanertol by Socialist, while he was hiding in an inner city sewage system, trying to escape the city with his personal bodyguard of 15 men and his 4 wifes and 2 mistresses. His 6 children were discovered in the Royal Palace underfed and without a nanny. The entire LEF and DSPLA now moved in to occupy the city of Orwell and the surrounding countryside, including the TNLC which moved from Taft to make a headquaters in Orwells city centre on the 19th and the workers councils that existing in many liberated cities sent delegates to Orwell in preparation of a conference on the future of the nation of Plato. The conference began on the 20th of Decemeber on the outskirts of Orwell, in a major Town centre of Harrington village. The conference became known as the Harrington Conference, and the conference was chaired by a Senior Liberal politician, Henry Uriewi and the meeting was attended by such people as Lueterdan, Locarno, Devlin, Councillors Peasit, Ohwina, Nighy, Sturigde and Von Mattorhill, aswell as around 15 other senior officers and politicians hostile to the old Kingdom. The conference got under way fast and started positively as the conclusion on the first day (20th) was that the United Kingdom of Plato would be abolished and a Republic would be set up in its place. On the 21st however, disagreements arose in relation to government and elections. The only real decisions made was that Lanertol was to be executed on the charge of War Crimes and Treason to the state (a verdict decided upon during the Battle of Klinton Bar), and that Field Marshal Von Lepderferg and Colonel Pwepilist would be stripped of rank and put before the courts, for which they recieved the titles of war criminals and life imprisonment. On the says between 22nd and the 23th of December, frustration arose from the right wing elements of the conference led by Wolfgang Locarno, for which ended in a walk out of Locarno and 5 other right wing politicians who believed that a strong capitalist republic should be set up to deal with the economic lapse that most right wing politicians experienced first hand through their own personal businesses and corporations. Conclusively after the walkout on the 23rd, it was decided that an elction would be held on the 24th of December (Christmas Eve) and a new government would hopefully be put in place by Christmas Day. Before the election the candidates were put forward. The DSPLA would disband partially and a new party wing was set up led by Devlin called the Peoples Democratic Socialist Party or PDSP, representing centre left to extreme left. The NTLC evolved into the Liberal Conservative Alliance, under Alfrad Von Mattorhill. The walkouts set up their political party also, the Ultranationalist Party, led by Locarno as Leader and Phillip Nighy as his deputy. The election took place and on Christmas morning, the results were read out over National Television (the renamed Platoan State broadcasting company PSBC). The PDSP won a staggering 91% percent of the electorate and Devlin won 82% of the popular leadership vote. The LCA won only 3% of the electorate and Alfrad Von Mattorhill won 39% of the popular leadership vote. The UP or Ultranationalists however won the remaining 6% of the electorate and Locarno/Nighy won 58% of the popular leadership vote. The PDSP has won an all out victory and were invited to form a government. 'Geography' The western landscape mostly consists of rugged cliffs, hills and mountains. The central lowlands are extensively covered with glacial deposits of clay and sand. The highest point is Carniverous (6,038 m/), located in the Lacercha mountain range in the northwest. The River Socrate, which traverses the central highlands, is the longest river in Plato at 1386 km in length. The east coast is more rugged than the west due to the location of the country at the end of the peninsula and easterly gales blowing in, with numerous islands, peninsulas, headlands and bays 'Politics' Since the formation of the state in 3018 to the foundation of Federal States of Plato, the Republican Government operated through a unitary Presidential administration and cabinet drawn from a legislature. Plato is a Presidential Republic, and like most such republics the President is both head of state and head of government. . The executive, legislature and judiciary are all subject to the supremacy of the Consitution. Elections for the for the office of President occur every 7 years, as do the elections for National Assembly and Senate. Currently the PDSP (Peoples Democratic Socialist Party) are the mainstream, populist and Left wing party in the country and its leader is the President, Devlin. There are 450 seats in the National Assembly, the lower house of the Platoan Congress. The Speaker of the House is currently, George Lloyd. There is 100 seats in the Senate, the Upper house of the Platoan Congress. The Speaker of the Senate is currently, James Taylor. Elections take place through a system of electoral system of Proportional Representation and STV (Single Transferable Vote) in single member Congressional Constituencies. There are currently 6 Political Parties that have representation in Congress: *Peoples Democratic Socialist Party (PDSP) *UltraNationalist Party (UP) *Liberal-Conservative Alliance (LCA) *Democratic Party of Plato (DPP) *National Centre Party (NCP) *National Front Party for Platoan Liberation and Labour (NFPLL) Category:Countries